


Wishing on Stars

by issabella



Series: Unlikely Neighbours [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little extra for my fic 'Dear Neighbour Mine' about Werewolf Charles and Vampire Erik.<br/>Everything is perfect between Erik and Charles, except when Erik thinks about the future. Because vampires don't age and die, but werewolves do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing on Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyparts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyparts/gifts).



> Christmas gift for [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts) that I sent her, inspired by the other little gift that you can see in the picture. She typed it up and did her beta magic...and then I still added a bit to it. XD

Photo credit goes to [Lonelyparts](../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts)

When Erik slipped into the bedroom at 4 am in the morning, Charles was already asleep. He had curled up on his side, nearly brown hair obscuring part of his face, bed sheets tangled up with his legs. Erik wondered if he’d still have time to get into bed beside Charles and just stay there. Feeling Charles’ heartbeat, his breathing – how very alive he felt. There was a sudden twinge of regret. In two hours Erik would have to be back in his coffin and turn into a self-aware corpse. He gritted his teeth and looked down at his hands, carefully gripping the moon and stars he wanted to surprise Charles with. Made of soft fabric and gold thread, they would shimmer in the lamp light.

 

Erik concentrated and lifted himself up to the, as he found, rather tacky chandelier above the bed. It had its uses though. Carefully, he hung the ornaments until the pale moon dangled among the purple stars. As he looked down he found himself being watched. Erik sighed and floated down again to land on the bed next to Charles, who looked at him, then up at the moon and stars, before he wrapped his arms around Erik to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“They look lovely. Yet, a moon, Erik? Is it a hint that I’m not vocal enough in bed? Want to hear me howling with passion?”

 

Erik snorted. “You are very vocal. With this.” He kissed Charles on the mouth “And this.”

 

Erik brushed a strand of hair from Charles’ forehead, then traced his fingers down to his temple. “I just thought you might like them.”

 

With a contented sigh Charles closed his eyes. “Yes I do – oh!” His eyes snapped open as suddenly one of the stars dropped onto his head. He held it up for inspection, then grinned. “A falling star – make a wish, Erik!”

 

Erik buried his face against Charles’ neck. “Got everything I wish for right here.” Though secretly he was thinking: ‘This – forever!’, while he felt his throat tighten.

  
Even if wishes were nothing but smoke and mirrors, he would hold on to Charles as long as he could.

################################

 

Charles felt a little tired still, having woken up in the very early hours of the morning, even before the sun was up. Usually Erik spent this time while Charles was asleep doing whatever he needed to do, but this time he had slid into bed and pulled the blanket over them both, like he wanted to shield them from the world.

Charles had woken up, only to snuggle closer to Erik, moving so their foreheads touched. “Isn’t it time for you to head back home yet?”

 

“Just a little bit longer.” Erik’s hands caressed Charles’ side, fingers curling into his waist.

 

“You sure? I wouldn’t want to have to drag you back while balancing an umbrella.” Charles stifled a yawn.

 

“Umbrella? You mean sunshade.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

“I don’t think so. But  - I don’t want to leave just yet.”

 

“I would have come over later, to keep you company. Can’t have my vampire bored out of his mind.” Charles put a hand on Erik’s head, burying his fingers in Erik’s hair.

 

“I’ll just keep myself occupied with ideas of what to do with you.”

 

“Please share - “

 

“Oh I will, I will show them to you once I wake up again.”

 

“Might want to let me peek into your head while you are working on those ideas.” Charles dropped a quick kiss on Erik’s nose. “I might be able to add something.”

 

“Just don’t slobber all over me again.” Erik growled, before he kissed Charles. When they broke apart Charles had rolled on top of him, both hands buried in Erik’s hair. “You never complain when I drool on you while I’m in human form.”

 

“I woke up and my pillow was wet!”

 

Charles grinned. “Have I not yet apologized enough for that? Let me…” Charles gently tugged at Erik’s hair, making him tilt back his head and bare his throat. Charles’ lips barely brushed Erik’s chin, before he started spreading light kisses over Erik’s throat, down to his collarbone and across his chest. A soft moan escaped Erik’s mouth, a shiver ran down his body and then the sun crept across the horizon. ‘NO!’ The word came only as a thought, his throat locked tight as a spasm went through his body that froze his muscles, clogged his senses and plunged him into darkness.

Where mere moments he could feel Charles on top of him, now there was nothing.

 

‘Erik! Erik?’ The thought was pushing against his mind, insistent. ‘Don’t worry, - I should have insisted -  I’ll make sure there is no light getting in here. - He’ll hate this. -  I’ll take care of you. Nothing will happen to you, - Shutters! I’ll have to close the shutters! -  I’ll stay with you the whole day, if you like. - Have to make sure he is alright-’

 

‘Charles - your thoughts.’ Erik wasn’t used to the chaos. Usually Charles’ thoughts were clear in his mind, not like this chaotic jumble.

 

‘Sorry, I’m...’ The pressure of the thoughts lessened, making it easier to think clearly again - and realisation hit him. He was outside his house, outside his coffin, away from any protective metal, trapped by daylight, trying to reach for him.

 

‘It’s alright Erik. You’re with me. I’ll keep you safe.’

 

Safe - sane - but for how long? Another sort of fear was rising up in Erik, despair.

 

‘Don’t think it, don’t go there Erik, DON’T!’

 

……..

…….

 

‘I’m just making sure no light is coming in.’ Charles had slid out of bed and moved over to the window, the movement echoed in his thoughts like a narrative.

 

‘Thank you...’ Inwardly, Erik sighed. So stupid of him, getting caught outside in the morning. Though Charles was there, making sure he would be just as safe in Charles’ bedroom as he was in his own coffin. Maybe Charles’ bedroom was even preferable, ‘cause when he woke up...

 

Charles’ bemused thoughts were tickling his mind. ‘You promised me some ideas of what you want to do with me.’

 

‘I … yes I did.’ Erik remembered, what he had said to Charles, just before the sun came up - and then… but his thoughts quickly focused on the possibilities ahead.

 

‘I think I will stay right beside you in bed all day - naked - making sure you are very focused in your thoughts.’

 

Erik groaned. ‘You better make sure to catch some sleep as well, because you won’t be getting any the next night, I’ll make sure of that.’

 

‘All secure now - let me just check the doors and I’ll be right with you.’

 

xxx

 

Charles closed the door behind himself and headed for the stairs, where he sank down. He leant forward, face buried in his hands. What had he done? He hadn’t thought, that was clear, just acted half on instinct. Yet the sudden despair that had welled up in Erik’s thoughts, the fear of losing Charles, being alone, once again, the days silent once more… It had been like a dark pit opening up suddenly, threatening to suck him in too, just like it was drowning out Erik’s thoughts. ‘Don’t.’ With that Charles had pushed it behind a door in Erik’s mind and barred it.

 

He would have loved to throw away the key, but for Erik’s sake - for his own sake, he needed to address the issue.

 

But not now, not today. He didn’t want to leave Erik, or think of leaving him though he was fully aware that, as a vampire, Erik had all eternity, while a werewolf was only mortal after all. Charles sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. And he definitely needed time to think of how he’d explain what he’d done to Erik, yet the longer he waited... What Erik had said some time ago came to his mind. ‘You should have stopped me.’ Would Erik agree this was valid here too.

 

‘Charles…?’ Erik’s thought reached him loud and clear.

 

‘Right with you, I just - got distracted.’

 

‘Distracted? If you rather find something else to do more interesting, fine. I will just...think about you, covered in down feathers from a destroyed pillow, gently caressing your skin while I blow on them to uncover more and more of your body...’

  
Charles jumped up, ready to storm back into his bedroom. ‘Doors! - Damn!’ He pivoted back around again and jumped down the stairs, hurrying to check the doors before he sprinted back into his bed - to his vampire.


End file.
